


Good News

by wearelovingescapes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, I'm Bad At Tagging, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelovingescapes/pseuds/wearelovingescapes
Summary: Kouen is a very busy man and his wife knows this but she has to tell him something.
Relationships: Ren Kouen/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Good News

**A/N: This is my first time writing for Kouen I hope I got his character right. Also this was a request for** **[NaerysSnow17](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NaerysSnow17) **

You open the door and walked in. After quietly navigating your way through some rooms, you see Kouen sleeping at his desk. You moved careful not to wake the your husband. A small smile playing on your lips. Looking at him he didn't look so imposing when he was sleeping, he just looked like a normal man.

"You're staring," Kouen mumbled sleep laced in his words.

Your face flushed with embarrassment, realizing you've been caught, "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. Until I heard you come in," He said sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

Standing up he approached you, cupping your face in his hands. His eyes soften as they roamed over your face, "Stay. I've missed you."

You blush your heart fluttering in your chest. "You're a busy man, my love." You say, biting your bottom lip, playing with your hands nervously.

Noticing your behavior, Kouen asked you what was wrong. Taking a deep breath you looked into your husband's eyes, "I'm pregnant."

He just stared at you not saying anything and you got worried. You jumped slightly in surprise when he hugged you. He leaned down to kiss you, a loud knock broke the moment. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. "Come in," He said gruffily, moving to stand by your side.

The door opened, "My lord..." The servant trailed off realizing you were in the room.

Looking at Kouen you give him a small smile. "Duty calls, my lord." You bowed to him before leaving the room.


End file.
